What makes you beautiful
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Y siempre siento lo mismo cuando lo beso, una explosión de sensaciones volando como mariposas en la boca del estómago. Cuando me separo, sonrío ante la expresión de su rostro. Él suelta una exclamación, se le ha caído el gorrito de oso, y se pasa las manos por su desordenado cabello rojo. ¿Por qué demonios eso lo hace ver tan sensual...? (SasuGaa)


**Hola**

Bien, esto se me ocurrió apenas xD Pensando en lo hermoso quees Gaara y él ni siquiera lo sabe 3

La canción es de One Direction nwn

* * *

**ღ ****What makes you beautiful ****ღ**

**ღ ****SasuGaa **ღ ****

* * *

_[…]__If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful […]_

* * *

¿Cómo decirlo...?

Sé perfectamente que si le digo que es precioso, recibiré de lleno su puño contra mi cara, mientras me grita imbécil a los cuatro vientos sin importarle cuánta gente pudiera estarnos viendo. Ya me imagino su ceño fruncido y sus ojos refulgentes de ira... sus "preciosos" ojos aguamarina mirándome con ganas de encajarme una daga en el pecho. Es gracioso, en cierta parte. No puedo evitar soltar una disimulada risa; porque a pesar de que Gaara me gritaría colérico, sus mejillas se nivelarían al color rojo de sus cabellos, haciéndolo aún más hermoso.

A veces pienso que él es como un gato gruñón y adorable. Porque por más que haga gestos amenazadores, retadores o malignos, yo lo sigo encontrando jodidamente tierno. ¿No es eso algo extraño, y más viniendo de mí? Bien, ya Suigetsu y Naruto me mencionaron de ello, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Ese pelirrojo es el único que me hace sobrepasar los límites de mi personalidad indiferente.

¿El por qué? Bueno, eso yo no lo sé ni me importa. Es la primera persona con la que tengo esta clase de sensaciones, que más o menos se parecen a las que sentía cuando Itachi me daba vueltas a los cinco años, pero mucho más potentes. Sin embargo, la primera vez que vi a Gaara lo creí uno más del montón (aunque por supuesto que me había llamado a atención por su bella cara), así que dentro de mí no pasó nada. Todo normal, como solía ser antes de que el pelirrojo entrara en mi vida.

Tardé dos meses en darme cuenta de que, después de medio año con él en mi vida, como compañero de clases, amigo de mis amigos y rival mío, sentía algo hacia él diferente a cualquier otro sentimiento que haya experimentado. Y me costó horrores aceptar cuánto me gustaba su cabello, o reprimir la sensación que me asaltaba al verlo y querer hundir la nariz en su cabello para inhalar su aroma. Y qué decir de sus ojos acuosos, las ojeras remarcadas tipo Billie Joe y el tatuaje rojo de su frente...

Más bien todo él es como un himno al arte, como lo diría su primo Sasori. Porque te le puedes quedar contemplando horas y horas sin casarte, y tanto así que de ser necesario, pagaría con todos mis ahorros para poder seguir mirándolo toda la eternidad.

No quiero parecer un maldito enamorando al que se le escapan cursilerías cada cuarto de segundo. Aunque la verdad, me gusta decirle cosas lindas para ver sus reacciones —porque, ¿hace falta decirlo? ¡Todos sus gestos son hermosos!—. A Gaara nunca le ha gustado que le hablen con tanta confianza, se encierra en su muro de indiferencia y odia casi todo tipo de contacto humano. A mí me costó horrores, un dolor en la entrepierna y un ojo morado lograr que él dejara que le tomara de la mano. ¡Él es todo un caso! Grosero, arrogante, apático y orgulloso. Así que debía esperarme que me dijera bastardo la vez que le pedí ser mi novio, pero por Jashin-sama juro que no me esperaba el sonrojo que trepó en sus mejillas mientras hacía un mohín, preparando su puño para darle un regalito a mi cara. Pero aquella vez no se lo dejé tan fácil. Cuando su puño se proyectó a mi cara, reaccioné y lo tomé del brazo, jalándolo bruscamente hacia mí hasta que pegó con mi pecho. Lo aprisioné poniéndole una mano en la cintura y choqué mis labios con los suyos...

Por supuesto que intentó zafarse. ¿Pero de verdad creerían que lo dejaría escapar? Lo aferré, pegándolo más a mi cuerpo mientras sentía sus manitas soltar golpes a mi pecho, que con el pasar de los segundos se fueron haciendo más leves hasta que desaparecieron. Y sólo quedó el bello momento que compartieron nuestros labios unidos, los míos moviéndose con frenesí, y los suyos tímidos que apenas imitaban mis movimientos lentamente.

Ahora, podría pasarme las horas hablando sobre Gaara, recordando a detalle nuestros recuerdos juntos. Describir el contorno de su cuerpo cuando lo delineo con la lengua, su lengua juguetona y traviesa que exige unirse a la mía en una danza mezclada de sabores, el bello sonido de sus gemidos que se pierden en mi boca, los cabellos color fuego en los que hundo las manos cada vez que lo beso... Ah, ¿cómo no quererlo? Pero mejor basta con decir que su actitud es de las cosas que más me gustan de él.

Ese muchacho no me da abrazos en mi cumpleaños, como la gente normal. El año pasado apareció en mi casa cuando apenas había concluido la pequeña fiesta que me organizó mi familia. No pensé verlo ahí, él se había ido con sus hermanos a visitar a su padre, que vivía en otra región. Pero ahí estaba, entrando en mi casa como si fuera la suya y caminando hacia mí mientras yo me encontraba recogiendo la mesa junto con Itachi. Solté una exclamación al verlo, hacía mucho frío aquella vez, y él sólo llevaba un delgado suéter color vino y unos vaqueros desgastados. Abrí la boca pero él no me dejó hablar, me hundió de lleno un enorme ramo de rosas en la cara.

Lo único que pude escuchar fue el chasquido de su lengua, seguido de un _"¡achuu!"_, y la risita disimulada de mi estúpido nii-san.

Otra cosa que cabe mencionar de mi pelirrojo es que es muy celoso. La verdad, es gracioso acordarse de la vez que él le tiró un litro de jugo a Sakura cuando ella trató de besarme la mejilla. Recuerdo el rostro de Gaara, rojito y colérico, con sus ojos asesinos fijos sobre la muchacha que por poco se cae del escenario.

—Esto sólo es un ensayo— le dije a mi pelirrojo, acercándome a él y rodeándolo por la cintura—. Pero si haces esto el día de la obra, le harás pasar la humillación de su vida.

Lo abracé fuerte y él tembló contra mi cuerpo, soltando un ruidito estrangulado que sólo yo pude escuchar. Me siento orgulloso al ser yo el único capaz de agrietar su muro y ver más allá, a aquél Gaara que se sonroja, desvía la mirada nerviosamente y mueve los labios no sabiendo qué decir.

Nunca creí llegar a ver esa faceta en él, pero debo decir, que quedé prendado con eso...

Y entonces veo a mi pelirrojo tomar aire y salir al escenario, listo para interpretar su papel de osito. El traje afelpado ha hecho todo lo posible para poder ajustarse a la perfecta figura de Gaara, pero es un poco grande, así que le queda algo holgado. Es casi imposible dejar de verlo, su cabello resalta de entre el disfraz rojo y revuelto, cayendo por arriba de sus inexistentes cejas. Las mejillas se le han colorado —quizá por la vergüenza de lucir ese disfraz en público—, y la nariz de osito pintada en su perfil junto con los bigotes que resaltan en sus cachetes no hacen más que aumentar mis ganas de correr a él, tomarlo por su cabeza afelpada y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Sin embargo, atrapo el labio inferior entre mis dientes, desviando la mirada de Gaara hacia el público e inhalando aire para seguir el guion de la obra.

¡Oh! No puedo, simplemente, si me quedo quieto, no voy a poder evitar mirarlo. Ahora que he terminado de decir mi diálogo, se supone que debería mirar con amor fingido a Sakura, pero mis ojos no se despegan de Gaara, dedicándole una mirada de amor desesperado, infantil y quizá algo enfermo. Y no puedo sino sentirme complacido, porque sé que él es consciente de mi mirada, y hace todo lo posible para evitar cruzar sus ojos con los míos. Los músculos de la garganta le tiemblan, ahora parece un tomate maduro, afelpado y adorable como un _tanuki._

Y casi ni sentí el beso de Sakura hasta que la vi despegarse de la comisura de mis labios. Parpadeé unos segundos, ignorando las ganas que sentía de limpiarme la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sigo el diálogo, hincándome y jurándole amor eterno a la chica de frente enorme. Sin embargo, como ya lo han de suponer, mis ojos van hacia Gaara como una polilla a la luz. Su rostro está algo tenso, aunque intenta hacer todo lo posible para verse tan natural como siempre. Y cierra los puños bajo la tela de felpa, puedo verle a través del disfraz.

Nunca entenderé por qué me cela tanto si él sabe perfectamente que nunca podría mirar a otra persona de la misma forma en la que lo hago con él...

La obra continúa, Suigetsu y Karin salen a escena. No los escucho hablar, ansioso por que llegue el fin de la obra para poder ir con mi pelirrojo, abrazarlo y decirle lo hermoso que se ve —aunque me deje sin descendencia—. Diablos..., ¿por qué tiene que tardar tanto?

Veinte minutos después todos los actores forman una semi-luna alrededor del escenario y Kakashi-sensei comienza a leer nuestros nombres en voz alta. Mi amiga Karin, al pasar al frente, se hinca con estilo, acomodándose los lentes como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Suigestu le sigue, guiñando uno de sus ojos púrpura al público.

—Sabaku No Gaara— escucho el nombre de mi pelirrojo y me echo un poco para delante para verle mejor.

Él da unos pasos hacia delante como quien no quiere la cosa. A Gaara nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y puedo notar como intenta ocultarse bajo el disfraz de oso que carga. La gente se le queda mirando atentamente —algo que seguramente lo hará sentirse incómodo—, por un par de segundos, y lo sé, por sus ojos singulares, que ellos saben que es hermoso.

Gaara se inclina ligeramente, dando las gracias y retrocediendo casi desesperadamente ante los estruendosos aplausos que suenan para él. Doblo una sonrisa para mis adentros, y apenas reacciono cuando escucho mi nombre. Doy el paso para delante y con el estilo marca Uchiha agradezco la atención. Los aplausos se escuchan y un potente flash me encoge el iris. Maldito nii-san, le dije que nada de fotos...

¿Cómo evitar acorralar a Gaara dentro de los vestidores? Quizá no haya respuesta para ello, porque no pude reprimir mis impulsos y ahora tengo al osito pelirrojo a mi merced, con sus ojitos aguamarina clavados en mí como si fueran dos cuchillos y las mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?—intentó escapar, pero, ¿de verdad me creen capaz de dejarlo?—. Suéltame.

Puse la mano en su cabeza, acariciando las orejas del disfraz y bajando hasta su mejilla, cuando sus ojos se encendieron y se le calentó la piel.

—Estuviste genial— le murmuré con una sonrisa encantadora. Él hizo un mohín.

—Fui solamente un oso inútil—dijo queriendo cambiar la conversación y fracasando rotundamente. Al ver que yo no lo iba a dejar ir, bufó y me encaró—. Quizá yo debería felicitarte a ti por la gran actuación que tuviste, ese beso se lo diste como si realmente la amaras.

—Ella me dio el beso, no yo a ella.

—Pero te gusto.

Me acerqué a él, expandiendo mi sonrisa.

—Cerré los ojos y pensé que eras tú.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Esperaba que me diera un puñetazo o una patada, pero no sucedió. Se quedó quieto, ambos cruzando miradas. Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y lo besé.

Y siempre siento lo mismo cuando lo beso, una explosión de sensaciones volando como mariposas en la boca del estómago. Cuando me separo, sonrío ante la expresión de su rostro. Él suelta una exclamación, se le ha caído el gorrito de oso, y se pasa las manos por su desordenado cabello rojo. ¿Por qué demonios eso lo hace ver tan sensual...?

Pero no sólo eso, sino con todos sus defectos y cualidades, siento ganas de poseerlo todo el tiempo. Me tienta, me tienta como una droga, y él ni siquiera se da cuenta. Por demás está decir que él no cuida su apariencia —a duras penas se echa crema en la mañana—, su cabello nunca conocerá la gel y se le tiene que obligar a vestirlo formalmente cuando es necesario, porque de lo contrario, él siempre usará vaqueros desgastados, playeras, camisas abiertas y converse.

Y todos lo saben, que este chico es hermoso de pies a cabeza. Adónde quiera que va, las miradas se le pegan como chicle, ¿no es gracioso que él sea el único que no lo note? ¿No es gracioso que él no sabe que es hermoso?

—Tonto...— susurra el osito—. Estás loco.

Arqueo una ceja.

—Mi locura tiene nombre—me acerco a él y le beso la frente—. Se llama Gaara.

Y él es sólo mío. Pues si él me cela de aquí a la luna, yo lo hago desde aquí al fin del universo...

—Vamos a mi casa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Hacerte mío toda la noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3 Si hay algún error es porque no me dio tiempo de revisarlo xD Ya me tengo que ir a la escuela

¡Sayonara!


End file.
